Late Night Picture Show
by irishgirl9
Summary: Wee!chesters. Movie night with the Winchesters potentially turns into John's worst nightmare.


**A/N: **The wonderful Winchesters belong to the amazing Eric Kripke and the CW. Alas, I own nothing.

* * *

"Okay Sammy, I got the popcorn with extra butter and no salt. Just the way you like it. Here's an orange soda for you and a Pepsi for me. You got the movie?"

"Yep," replied Sam as he held up a copy of _E.T._

"Okay then I guess it's time for Winchester movie night to start," said John.

With Dean at a sleepover, John decided to forgo some research in favor of spending some quality time with his youngest. A recent shoulder injury had sidelined him from hunting for awhile. He was renting a small house near his friend, Pastor Jim's church while he recuperated and to give his sons a break from the motel life.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Are aliens real?"

Growing up John had entertained the idea that he wanted to travel through the galaxy visiting different planets in search of other life forms. As he got older he gave up the belief that Martians really existed. However there was a point in time when he would have said that things like ghosts and poltergeists didn't really exist. Unfortunately now he knew better. So who was he say to that there was no such things as aliens? Still Sammy didn't know about the things that go bump in the night and if John had his way it would stay that way for a long time.

"Well Daddy, are they?"

"I don't know kiddo."

"I think if there are any aliens that they're nice like E.T.," replied Sammy.

John smiled at the innocence of his little boy. "I would hope that they're nice too."

"Too bad Dean had to sleep at Tommy's house. He loves watching _E.T._"

"I wouldn't worry about Dean. He's probably having a fun time at his sleepover. Now, how about we start the movie?"

"Okay." Sammy went and put the tape in the VCR making sure to put it in the correct way like Dean taught him.

oooooOOOOooooo

By the time that movie was over Sammy was half asleep, but he protested going to bed. "Can't I stay up and watch Johnny Carson?"

Ah the influence of Dean, thought John. "Sorry kiddo, no Johnny tonight. It's bedtime. Now go upstairs and brush your teeth."

Reluctantly Sam got off the sofa and slowly made his across the family room. Pausing at the doorway he turned to his father. "Will you read me a story?"

Usually Dean read to Sammy, but that duty fell to John that night and he was happy to do it. "Yep. After you're done brushing your teeth, pick one out."

Five minutes later found Sammy snuggled up to his father as the eldest Winchester read from _Frog and Toad Together_. The story about the two amphibious best friends was one of Sammy's favorites.

By the time John was finished the story Sammy was already asleep. Gently he tucked his youngest under the covers and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so he could hear his son if he called out for him.

oooooOOOOooooo

After drinking two Pepsis, John was too wired to go to sleep so he surfed the channels util he came across _Bridge on the River Kwai _on the picture show. The war movie classic was a favorite of John's. He sank back against the recliner and settling in for a for a good viewing.

By the time the credits were rolling John had fallen asleep. The light from the TV cast a soft glow on the room and he slept on oblivious to the world around him.

oooooOOOOooooo

Waking up with a strong need to pee, Sam quietly slipped from covers. It was dark in the room and hard to see. He suddenly wished that light switch wasn't on the other side of the room. There was no night-light because he had declared that he was a big boy and night-lights were for babies.

Halfway across the room, Sammy tripped over a toy fire truck left on the floor. Falling hard on the floor, he gave a loud scream when his elbow connected with the floor.

oooooOOOOooooo

John had been safely tucked in dreamland when a scream from his youngest brought him out of his slumber. He awoke with a start and it took him a second to realize where he was. A scream, just like that night. Mary had screamed. "Oh my God, Sammy!"

John was running out of the room as fast as he could. No, no, no his brain screamed as he tried to push the image of his baby on the ceiling with a slashed stomach out of his head. No, this can't be happening again. Please God, not again.

John reached Sammy's bedroom in record time. Turning on the light, relief flooded him when he found his youngest not on the ceiling, but on the floor. Sam was cradling his left arm against his chest as tears streamed down his face.

"Daddy, I fell," said Sam through his tears.

John scooped his youngest into his arms. Cradling him against his chest he said a small prayer of thanks to a god he wasn't sure he believed in since Mary died. "Oh Sammy. Sammy, baby."

"Daddy, I fell and my arm hurts," cried Sammy.

John was so lost in his relief that it took him a moment to realize Sammy was speaking to him.

"Daddy," whimpered the young child.

"What happened Sammy?"

"I had to go pee, but I couldn't see and I tripped over my fire truck." Sam paused and took a trembling breath. "My arm hurts."

That did it, big boy or not, a night-light was being put back in the room. "Let me take a look at it."

Setting Sammy on the bed, John gently inspected his son's arm to find a dark purple bruise blooming around the elbow. "It's just a bruise kiddo. I'll get you some ice for it, okay Sammy?"

Sam gave a small nod and wiped his sleeve across his runny noise.

I'd better get some tissues too, the father thought as he exited the room.

oooooOOOOooooo

A half an hour later found Sammy in his dad's bed snuggled close, his cheek resting on his dad's chest. At that moment John needed to have his youngest where he could see him.

His body may have been tired but John's mind was still running a mile a minute. This had been too reminiscent of the night Mary died. Him snoozing in front of the TV to be woken by a scream. Brushing a small lock of hair off Sammy's forehead, John decided that from now on there would be no more late night picture shows for him.

__

**The End**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
